1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to power supply management, and more particularly to a system and method for testing power supplies of a server.
2. Description of Related Art
A server may have a plurality of power supplies to ensure that the server is not powered down when one power supply is damaged. A commonly used method to test the reliability of the plurality of power supplies is often done by removing one power supply from the server and checking if the server can work normally without the removed power supply, and repeating the removing and checking operation until all the power supplies have been tested. If there are many power supplies, a lot of time may be consumed in testing the power supplies.